


Hyung

by hotfruits



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Feelings, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Talk to me?” he suggests, giving the young leader a chance to open up; it’s not an offer he always takes – if he can, Jaebum prefers to solve his problems on his own – but occasionally he’ll confide in Mark, allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of his hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble fill based off of this request : 45. “at least I’m yours
> 
> check me out on twitter/curiouscat @ultjaebam / and on tumblr hotfruits.tumblr.com

Mark doesn’t look up from his phone when Jaebum collapses beside him, burying his face in Yugyeom’s stuffed pillow and letting out a tired, pained groan. “Sup?” he asks, clicking his phone shut and setting it on the nightstand.

“Fuck life,” Jaebum’s muffled voice responds, before pulling away from the pillow with a grimace. “Jesus, when was the last time Yugyeom washed this thing?” he scoffs, collapsing once more and rolling onto his side, so that he could curl up against Mark’s body.

He smiles and wraps an arm around Jaebum’s shoulders, prompting the other to rest his tired head on Mark’s chest. His hand gives Jaebum’s shoulder a squeeze, before traveling to his hair and carding his fingers through the brunette locks. “Talk to me?” he suggests, giving the young leader a chance to open up; it’s not an offer he always takes – if he can, Jaebum prefers to solve his problems on his own – but occasionally he’ll confide in Mark, allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of his hyung.

“I don’t know,” he sighs, his hand playing with the collar of Mark’s v-neck, “I’m just…worried. I don’t know how much more the guys can take.”

Mark hums under his breath, exhaustion becoming a familiar weight on his shoulders. He knows it’s just as bad, and in some cases, worst for the others. 

“I’m worried about Jackson,” Jaebum continues, just as Mark began to think it, “He’s…he’s gonna break, hyung,” his voice cracks over the word _hyung_ , as his hand grips Mark’s collar a little tighter.

“I know,” Mark chokes over the own lump in his throat, having just skyped Jackson that afternoon and seeing his best friend’s shallow skin and the dark circles under his eyes. “They’re pushing him too hard.”

“And he hardly eats or sleeps,” Jaebum adds, letting out a shaky breath. “Jae’s lost weight, have you noticed?”

“He’s dieting again,” Mark informs him, but refrains from telling Jaebum how the younger boy broke down in his arms last night, sobbing out his insecurities over a growling stomach. “He’ll be okay, you know he goes through these phases,” he says, but keeps the _although, the length between each diet is getting shorter and shorter_ to himself.

“Yeah,” Jaebum replies, not entirely convinced but willing to let it drop for now. “Jinyoung is tired, but I think he’s happy.”

“He’s proud of the show,” Mark agrees, although he’s worried how another comeback will affect him. It’s been so long since Jinyoung curled into himself, fighting back panicked breaths and frightened tears. He glances down at Jaebum and sees the other looking back at him, his eyes expressing the same concern. “He’s stronger now,” Mark reminds Jaebum – and himself – but uneasiness still clings to nerves.

“What about Yugyeom and Bambam?” Jaebum asks, propping himself up on his elbow and staring down at Mark. “Are they okay? You’re closer to them.”

Mark isn’t sure how much he should divulge; Yugyeom is frustrated, understandably so, over his own lack of popularity in the group. He’s determined to practice more – sing better, dance harder – and Mark tries to tell him that’s already doing such a great job, that he has loyal fans who love him so much, but the reassurances fall on deaf ears. Bambam is frustrated, as well, all of his careful masks slipping as he grows more tired and more homesick. 

“Yugyeom is pushing himself too hard again,” Mark starts, the _again_ referring to their early days when Yugyeom would stay out all night, practicing over and over again. “And Bambam is depressed.”

“I’ll talk to them tomorrow,” Jaebum yawns as he slides back down, but this time he pulls Mark to his chest, their legs tangling above the blankets as their eyes meet. “How are you? Be honest,” he asks, well aware of Mark’s penchant for bottling his feelings and ignoring his problems.

Mark sighs, blinking past his watery eyes. “I’m tired, Jaebum,” he admits, confessing only a little and keeping the rest of his worries to himself; not that he doesn’t trust Jaebum, but their leader is already so stressed and worried about the younger boys, and he doesn’t want to add to that. “I’ll be okay, though. I promise.”

“You sure? Because if you’re not okay, hyung, then tell me now. I need you here with me,” Jaebum breathes out in a rush, frowning as he ducks his head and closes his eyes. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Mark nods, leaning forward and kissing Jaebum’s tense brow, smiling as it unfurrows and the other relaxes his features. “They’ll be fine, Jaebum. They’ve got you to lead them through this.”

“And I’ve got you to keep me sane,” Jaebum smiles, his eyes still closed as he cuddles even closer to Mark; for a moment, Mark thinks that they should move to Jaebum’s room – Yugyeom will be pissed if they pass out in his bed – but Jaebum is so warm in his arms, and he’s so tired.

“We’ll be okay,” Mark murmurs as Jaebum’s breaths even out, the warm puffs of air hitting his chin. Although sleep evades him for now, he’s content in just holding Jaebum, giving their leader the comfort he needs to finally rest easy. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> original post [here](http://hotfruits.tumblr.com/post/139824845755/2jae-and-markbum)


End file.
